Sparkles and Explosives
by SarahSunshineTime
Summary: Ezra and Zeb shouldn't have gone into Sabine's room.


Sparkles and Explosives

Ezra and Zeb shouldn't have gone into Sabine's room…

"Come back here you Lothrat!" Zeb hollered down the ghost as Ezra desperately made his daring escape from the kitchens, a box of space waffles secured under his jacket. He had thought that nobody was in the kitchen when he went for the top cupboard, but his thievery was unintentionally detected by Zeb, who on discovering the contents under the young Padawan's arm gave him no change to defend himself. He took the offense as a slight against his honor.

Ezra had cracked his most innocent puppy dog smile and then turned on his heels and bolted.

Now with a militant Lasat on his trail, Ezra searched for a place to hide. Their room was a bust, Kanan was meditating in his and Chopper was making repairs in the phantom. He couldn't go into the vents either; he would be stuck up there for hours as Zeb guarded the vents ready to pulverize him. Ezra felt his heartbeat quicken, he couldn't outrun Zeb forever.

Then it hit him, Sabine and Hera were out on a supply run which meant that Sabine's room would be unoccupied. With a plan in mind Ezra headed towards the nearest vent and after a minute or two of navigating the narrow air vents he made his way above Sabine's room.

Pushing out the grate with the force, he landed somewhat clumsily on Sabine's neat bunk. Looking around the teenager's room however, Ezra realized that it was perhaps the only tidy area in her quarters. Her room quite simply, was a pit. There were paint cans and brushes littered on the floor near one wall where Sabine had started an aerial mural of a planet. He could only assume it was her home world Mandalore. Her table was littered with wires and tools as she had been obviously putting together new explosives. With a start, Ezra realized that she had set charges all around her room.

 _Was she trying to booby-trap me out?_ Ezra wondered. _Or was she trying to test out something?_

Either way Ezra resolved just to stay on her bunk and eat the space waffles. It didn't matter to him that they weren't cooked, they were still delicious.

A Knock on the door made him jump. "Ezra! Ezra!" Zeb pressed his ear against the door "You better not be eating all of those!"

Ezra made exaggerated chewing sounds behind the door and Zeb's stomach rumbled resentfully. "Oh um… so good. Man Zeb you should really try these they taste amazing." Ezra stopped for a minute, "Oh wait, you can't." He laughed to himself, thinking that it was hilarious.

Zeb didn't appreciate the joke. "That's it, Chopper open this door."

Ezra mirthful smile disintegrated as he heard Chopper's compliant reply of beeps and the door slowly opened.

Zeb rushed into the room making a b-line for the bunk. "Zeb No!" Ezra shouted through a mouth of waffle. Not noticing the bombs on the floor and figuring the teenager was just trying to save his skin Zeb took a step forward. His foot made contact with one of the charges, an ominous beeping sound broke their standstill and then the room exploded.

Ezra closed his eyes, preparing to be blown to bits over breakfast food. The explosion he intended didn't come, instead the charges burst into a hailstorm of pink, purple and red paint and confetti. When Ezra opened his eyes, he found that Sabine's bedroom was bleeding girly colors.

A pink and purple Zeb glared daggers at the colorful Padawan "You are so dead." Ezra knew he wasn't talking about the waffles. Chopper was recording the whole thing happily from the doorway, not a speck of paint on him.

Ezra jumped off the bunk into sludge of purple, his boots instantly stained, "How did she get so much paint in those tiny bombs?"

Zeb was trying to get pink confetti out of his ear, "I'm not sure, but this is a disaster."

"It is not!" Sabine said defensively from the doorway.

"Let me guess, it's some of your best work?" Zeb deadpanned.

"Exactly!" The Mandalorian agreed. "Hey Hera, come look at this! I told you those paint bombs will work." Hera came by the corridor and gave Zeb and Ezra the once over. Ezra couldn't see much through his soaking hair, but he could tell that the pilot was suppressing a smile.

Hera patted Sabine on the back, "Great work. Those Stormtroopers won't know what hit them when we go on the raid with Ashoka next week. Although, it looks as if you have ran out of your supply."

Sabine smiled sheepishly, "Oh I wouldn't worry about that. I put the rest in the kitchen."

Just then curses could be heard down the corridor as Kanan came stomping towards them, drenched in yellow. He glared down at the second youngest member of the ghost. He took a deep breathe, "Sabine, why did you attach paintbombs to the caf?"

Sabine bit her lip, "Because the waffles were already taken?"


End file.
